Future castle
by Kusj1125
Summary: Going forward up til the time jump in the series finale
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction please comment. This has no association with abc castle or their writers pure fiction.

The smell of the sterile room, the beeping of the monitors, is what Rick had woken up to. His confusion and the memory of what happened in the loft, started to set off the monitors that were placed when he entered the ICU.

"Dad, you need to calm down, everything is ok." Alexis stated. "You are in the ICU, and you just got out of surgery, so you need to calm down." As she looks at her dad.

Worry still etched on his face, "Kate, where is Kate? I remember Caleb coming into the kitchen and shooting me but I don't remember anything else until I felt Kate hold my hand. How did we get help everyone thought this was over?" As he looked over at Alexis.

Alexis moved out of the way, "Kate, is right there dad." As she points to Kate's sleeping body with more wires than he had. She still had a breathing tube, and the IV hanging above her. Rich also seen the monitors showing the beating of her heart which gave him reassurance that she was still there.

"Is she ok?" Rick asked Alexis

"She is ok now, she had more complicated issues during surgery, but I will have the doctors come in and give you more information about your injury and Kate's progress. Jim has been here he just left. He will be back to talk to the doctors.

About an hour later, Rick opened his eyes to see that the room has been filled with more people, he sees Alexis and Jim sitting at the table playing cards. And he sees 2 doctors and 1 nurse tending to Kate.

Ricks heart monitor started to go off when he started to stress about Kate. That is when Alexis and Jim came over to his side.

"Calm down Rick, Katie is ok, they are just checking her vitals and then they are going to talk to us about recovery for both of you" Jim Stated.

"Good afternoon Rick, my name is DR. Rosemond, and I am the surgeon that worked on your wife here."

"Thank you for taking care of her. Rick stated, can you tell me about her condition, I know I have my own issues but I need to go over her care first." Also I give you permission to speak about Kate or my care to either my daughter Alexis; as he pointed to her from his bed. Also Jim her father and our friend Lanie she is a medical examiner." Rick explained.

"Well thank you I will be documenting this on both of your files for future reference. Now I don't know if you knew but she was shot twice one in the upper chest cavity and the one in her abdomen." Dr. Rosemond explained. That being said right now she is sedated and is on a breathing tube to let her heal as much as possible, we will be keeping her on an Iv to keep up her electrolytes and pain medication, as of right now we will slowly reduce the sedation medication so in time she will wake up herself. But right now it is best for her to rest her body without stressing it out. Now there are many different complications that Kate might have during her stay here, and we are watching all her vitals and her incisions for any infection. We are also listening to her lungs to make sure she does not have Pneumonia or any distress from her previous shooing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick listened to Dr. Rosewood about Kate's' condition. What surprised Rick is what the Doctor said next.

" Before we operate on any female patient we run a blood test to make sure what type of blood they are and to see if there are any underlying issues before surgery. When we ran Kate's blood we found that the one test we ran came back elevated.

"What was elevated? Rick asked?

" We test all females that come in the emergency room for HCG; or Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. Kate's HCG level was 25,000." Dr. Rosewood answered.

Rick is stunned at the news he just heard. Thinking was it before or after the case with the genie.

Dr. Rosewood continued his explanation:

So with this level we determine Kate is around 6 weeks pregnant. Now that being said the trauma that she endured during the shooting elevates the chance of a miscarriage. Now we had notified the on call obstetrician, Dr. Lily Pearce. She is one of the best high risk obstetricians in this hospital. Dr. Lily will be coming in to check on her periodically and when it becomes time when we start waking Kate up. Kate is also currently on medications that will help her heal and we made sure that it does no harm to the fetus. Do you have any questions or concerns at this time?"

"Would she have known she was pregnant? Alexis asked.

"Sometimes there are symptoms but it would be up the the woman to see the signs. Answered Dr. Rosewood.

Rick laying there his hospital bed shocked finding out that she was pregnant. "When will she wake up? When would we tell her that she is pregnant? How will the pregnancy affect her recovery time especially with the damage in her stomach?"

" We have begun to take her off the sedation, stated Dr. Rosewood. It is now up to her to wake up it could be hours could be days it all depends on Kate now. In regards to when we tell her that she is pregnant it would be best to tell her when she wakes up and explain everything to her. In regards, to her recovery, we will work with the physical therapist and Dr. Lily to find the best possible treatment to make sure that she heals properly."

"Thank you Dr. for everything that you did for Katie, but what about Rick, what type of recovery does he have ahead? Jim questioned.

"Well, Rick you were shot in the right upper chest cavity close range. Rick shook his head to agree with the Dr. As Rick continued to listen to the Dr. explain, the gunshot did puncture your chest cavity in result your lung did collapse, it also damaged muscle, and you have a couple broken ribs. During surgery you had 6 units of blood replaced, you had a chest tube inserted to reinflate your lung You will be going to physical therapy for breathing treatments. You will also start physical therapy to strengthen your muscle." We will have you and Kate say in the ICU until we see that you both have improved to go to the step down unit. If there are no other questions I will have a nurse come by with some liquid dinner for you Rick and your pain medicine. I will come check on you both in a couple hours. Let the nurses know if you need anything. As the Dr walked out the door in came in Javi and Kevin.


End file.
